Amor Vincit Omnia
by AngelicStarFire
Summary: Takes place during Thor:TDW. Loki is defeated but not broken, the God of Mischief is not out of tricks yet. With Jane's arrival in Asgard, Loki sense the ultimate way to break Thor. Yes, Jane will be Thor's undoing, but will Loki fall for the mortal who tamed his brother?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or anything recognizable from Marvel.**

**A/N: This is only the first chapter… If you wish me to continue please review or follow…if I don't get a response well…alllrighty then…**

**This chapter is not beta read, so please forgive me for any errors I missed when I proof read.**

**Events are after the Avengers & Thor…takes place during Thor: The Dark World, but it ignores Jane being possessed by the aether. **

* * *

Amor Vincit Omnia

_I must go back to Asgard. _

_But I give you my word, I will return for you._

It had been almost two years since Jane had last seen or heard from Thor, she had thrown herself into her studies in order to some way, anyway possible to connect to his world. During the day, when she had the company of Darcy Jane was able to push the damning thoughts of Thor out of her head. However, at night when she lay cold and alone in her bed she remembered, yes she remembered his voice, his strength, and the warmth her instilled in her soul. There was no denying Jane _missed_ Thor.

(Jane's POV)

I threw the covers back in frustration.

"Uggh! I give up; at this rate I'll never get a good night's sleep!" I grumbled to myself as I swung my legs over the side of my bed.

Yet another night I have spent dreaming, dreaming of _his _face.

"This is getting old…since when have I become so dependent?! I feel like some enraptured school girl!" I chastised myself.

Fully awake, I padded over to the bathroom and turned on the light. The light was momentarily blinding as I made my way over to the sink. Turning on the faucet, I splashed cool water on my face and allowed myself to be soothed. Looking in the mirror, the reflection showed a pale woman with bags under her eyes. Yes, this is what I have been reduced to. I can't eat, I can't sleep, and all I do is think of him and its killing me. Hell, even Darcy is giving me pitying looks. Sighing, I can hear her chastising me about throwing myself into the work S.H.I.E.L.D has delegated me. Maybe…just maybe I took the job because I am a dedicated astrophysicist…at least that's what I tell myself.

The stars were still shining brightly in the sky. Glancing at the clock, I realized that it was only four in the morning. Groaning in frustration, I ran my hands threw my hair and glanced over at my bed. There was no use in trying to go back to bed.

Walking over to my dresser, I opened the top two drawers and pulled out some jeans and a blue tee-shirt. I threw my hair up into a lazy bun and made my way to the kitchen to rummage for something to eat. I searched my refrigerator, freezer, and cabinets for something to eat and could only come up with three eggs and my last few pieces of bread.

"Great…just great." I mumbled to myself. I have been so absorbed in my own world that I forgotten the obvious necessity of paying a visit to the grocery store.

I turned on the stove and found a small pan to fry my eggs in while I toasted the bread. Waiting for the food to finish cooking, I decided what my plans for today were going to be. I most definitely need to go shopping and sparing a look around my apartment; I decided it was long overdue for a thorough cleaning. I had a long day ahead of me.

I finished my breakfast and washed the few dishes that I made. Satisfied, I grabbed my purse and headed down to my car. One of the things I loved about living in the small town of Puerto Antigua, New Mexico, everything was usually calm and peaceful. On the down side, the lengthy rides in order to get to the nearest stores were slightly a hassle.

After thirty minutes, I finally arrived at the nearest family own produce store.

"Hello Phil." I smiled as I walked into the store.

"Hello, Miss. Jane, how have you been? It's been a long time since I've seen you in here." Phil asked showing concern in his brown eyes.

"I am doing well; I found that I need to pick up a few things…so here I am." I gestured to myself with a small smile.

"Well, I won't hold you up." Phil laughed.

I grabbed a cart and began walking up and down the aisles. I picked up few bottles and some jugs of water, two boxes of brown sugar pop tarts, some waffles, bread, ground beef, chicken, soda, milk, juice, chicken, and anything else that came to mind before heading back to the front to check out.

"You weren't kidding when you said you need a few things." Phil laughed as he watched me haul my groceries onto counter.

"I kind of let my stores get a little low." I muttered giving him a sheepish smile.

It took ten minutes for him to ring and bag everything up. He helped my take my groceries out to my car and place them in my trunk.

"Don't be a stranger, Miss. Jane." Phil smiled at me.

"I won't, Phil." I smiled before getting into my car. Phil was a nice old man, I feel bad for him knowing he had just lost his wife Katherine a few months ago.

It took me another thirty minutes to arrive back at my apartment. I grabbed the first load of groceries out of my trunk and began climbing the stairs to my apartment. Opening the door I found Darcy relaxing on my couch.

"See you invited yourself in again." I said to her as I headed towards the kitchen.

"Well, maybe you should hide you spare key in a better place." Darcy quipped.

"Since you're here, you can come down and help me bring the rest of the groceries upstairs." I said smiling with false sincerity.

Sighing loudly, Darcy followed me back down to my car and helped me with the last little bit of groceries left in the trunk. She placed them on the counter and spun around to look at me.

"So… after that extremely hard manual labor, what's for breakfast?" She demanded.

"I have already eaten, if you are hungry than you are welcome to make yourself something. I on the other hand have some cleaning to get done." I responded.

"Hey, don't you have to finish those equations for Coulson?" Darcy asked me.

I spun around dropping the roll of paper towels and looked at her in shock. How could I have forgotten about those equations, the ones that could potentially open a wormhole that would allow us to transport to Asgard!

"Damn! I can't believe I forgot! I guess I won't be cleaning after all, those equations are only half finished." I said out loud more to myself than to Darcy.

"Calm down, calm down I will clean…you just take a cup of coffee and get working on those equations." Darcy said trying to placate my quickly approaching breakdown.

I smiled at her gratefully.

* * *

(Loki's POV)

They think I am defeated, that I have given up and accepted that they were right to imprison me in the dungeons of Asgard. They're fools, all of them and I will have my revenge soon enough. I am Loki, I bow to no one! I am the rightful King of Asgard!

Pacing back in forth in my cell, I contemplate the best way to get my revenge. I will break them all and watch triumphantly as their pathetic spirits waste away to nothing under the might of my power. I will be supreme. My head snaps up as I hear the telltale signs of my brother's approach.

"Ah…he's come to see if I can be saved from the constraints of my mind once again. When will that oaf learn?" I chuckle to myself as I settle into my black armchair to await his arrival.

"Brother." Thor greets me.

"I am not your _brother_! Hasn't Odin told you of my parentage?" I grind out in frustration.

"You are my brother! We grew up together, we played together, and we fought together! Why are you pushing all of us away?" Thor asked sounding hurt.

"I don't remember any of that! All I remember is a shadow, your shadow! I could never escape _your _shadow!" I sneered angrily at him.

"You were never in my shadow, brother. Your accomplishments were praised just as much as mine." Thor said earnestly.

I didn't respond to what he said, instead I sat back and allowed a small smirk to grace my lips. Thor was right about one thing I wasn't in his shadow, at least not anymore.

"Then explain why I am locked in this cage." I stated.

"You killed people brother. You tried to take over Midgard. What you did was wrong and you have to atone for your crimes." Thor said solemnly.

"And what of _you_, hmm? Have you not slaughtered innocents before? Isn't your arrogance and bloodlust what got you banished to that pathetic planet anyway? So tell me, how is it I must atone when you were allowed to go free? Father didn't lock you away." I pointed out.

Thor shook his head in frustration at me and opened his mouth a few times to respond before closing it abruptly. I sat back staring at his satisfied, he should find responding to that query difficult.

"Brother-" Thor started to say but was cut off by the sound of the alarm.

Panicked, Thor looked at me before clutching his mjölnir; he turned and ran up the stairs leading to a back entrance way into the throne room.

I could hear the loud blast, screams, and yells from the guards and inhabitants of the palace. I poured myself something to drink and allowed the glorious sounds to pour over me soothing away my earlier irritation. The commotion continued for almost an hour before the noise died down. Sighing, I knew that Thor would be coming back to pay me another visit.

It took another two hours before I heard the sound of Thor's footsteps approaching my cell once again. He looked ragged, worn, and slightly beat up.

"Well, well, had a difficult time have we?" I chuckled.

Thor gave me a stern glare, that I guess he thought was intimidating but only served to further my mirth.

"Brother, how can you laugh when many good people, innocent people have just lost their lives?" Thor demanded angrily.

"I was not laughing at them, _brother_. I was laughing at you." I stated as if it was obvious.

Thor did not respond to my jib right away, instead he took to pacing back and forth in front of my cell.

"You know if you don't stop pacing you burn a hole into the ground-I don't think the AllFather would like that very much." I said wagging my finger at him.

Thor stopped pacing and glared at me.

"Those creatures who attacked us earlier they were Dark Elves, but they are supposed to be extinct." Thor said to me.

"I see…and how does this include me? In case you have forgotten I am in a cell." I said gesturing to my surroundings.

"I believe I can convince father to allow you to help me. Your power and knowledge of other worlds can help us win against this enemy, to learn what this enemy wants from us." Thor stated.

"Why would I want to help you or anyone on this planet?" I sneered.

"It would offer you a chance to redeem yourself, a chance to gain back you standing and position. If you help I will see to it that you are released." Thor said.

"I never lost my standing; I am still a prince of Asgard." I said haughtily.

"Yes, indeed. You are an imprisoned prince." Thor said laughing at me.

I did not respond to him right away. I mulled over what he had said and what he was offering. The chance to have my freedom back would only serve to advance my plans quicker than I had intended. No one would suspect me of anything if I acted the part and pretended to be remorseful. Yes, I could play multiple parts at once and no one would be the wiser. I looked up at Thor and smirked.

"So, when do we get started?" I asked.

* * *

(Jane's POV)

I had just finished my second equation, when Darcy burst into the room.

"Jane! You're gonna want to come here and see this!" She yelled at me frantically.

"Calm down, Darcy. What is it that I need to see?" I snappishly a little frustrated that she had interrupted me. I had just got a steady rhythm going.

"I was cleaning, yah know, and all of the sudden your radar just started going crazy. I thought it was just some stupid glitch, so I went over and hit it. It stopped for a second and then started up again. When I looked at it, it was picking up some type of energy coming from an abandoned warehouse." Darcy rambled on.

I looked at her wide eyed and if my mind hadn't begun reeling with the possible implications, I would have been mad that she carelessly hit very expensive equipment. Pushing my chair back, I practically jumped up and sprinted out of the room to see for myself what she was talking about.

Sure enough my radar was beeping incessantly. A part of my registered that I should notify Coulson about this, but the more selfish part of me realized I would never be allowed on site if S.E.I.L.D was to get wind of this. I turned to look at Darcy.

"You cannot tell Erik or even Coulson about this okay?" I said to her frantically.

"Okay, okay!" She agreed.

I ran around my apartment looking for the keys to my van which held all the equipment I needed to properly discern what was occurring in the abandoned warehouse.

"Wait…you're not actually going there are you?" Darcy asked as she watched me.

"Of course and you're coming as well." I said back.

"Wait…no way! The last time I followed you a God fell out of the sky and then a destroyer nearly leveled the town!" Darcy yelled at me.

"Well if you're too scared to go than…" I said trailing off.

"No, no I am not afraid… I was merely pointing out facts." Darcy said back.

"Well than, you should have no problem coming along." I said triumphantly as I headed towards the door.

"I don't get paid enough for this." I heard Darcy mutter causing me to laugh.

It took us fifteen minutes to reach the abandoned warehouse and set up all of our equipment. Darcy and I went inside to explore the warehouse and the hotspots that kept appearing on the radar.

"Jane!" Darcy called out.

"What is it?" I called back.

"Come here! You have to see this!" Darcy called back.

I hurried to where she was and found her looking over the ledge at the floor below.

"You wanted to show me a floor?" I asked irritated.

"No. I wanted to show you this." She says back and then takes her right glove and drops it. I expected it to hit the ground but instead it disappeared in midair and then reappeared next to her.

"Well that didn't happen the first time." Darcy muttered.

I starred at her and then the air in shock. Darcy had just found a wormhole! I couldn't begin to explain the excitement I felt.

"We should split up again and continue searching, be careful." I tell Darcy before heading back in the direction I came from.

I spent five minutes wondering down a long hallway when my radar began to go off again. The signal it was picking up was by far the strongest I have seen. I picked up my pace and came closer to the pinpointed location on my radar. There was a hole in the brick wall and I could see nothing through the blackness, against my better judgment I stepped forward. All of the sudden I felt my feet lift from the ground and got the queasy feeling like I was being sucked through a vacuum before I lost consciousness.

When I awoke my head was pounding and I felt like I was laying on the softest mattress known to mankind. Becoming more aware, I jerked upward only to be held down.

"You are safe." I heard a voice that sounded a lot like Thor's, but that couldn't be.

"I must be hallucinating…I am hearing his voice now even when I am awake." I muttered to myself.

"You are not hallucinating, Jane. I am here. Open your eyes." His voice said again.

My eyes snapped open and I was staring into Thor's crystal blue ones.

"How?!" I asked shocked.

"You should be the one telling me, Jane. Heimdall called me to him when you landed in front of him." Thor said to me questioningly.

"I-I don't really know what happened. Darcy and I were exploring an abandoned warehouse that showed signs of having dimensional holes. I was checking a particularly strong reading out and then I remember feeling like I was being sucked through a vacuum." I answered honestly.

Thor nodded listening attentively to everything I had just told him.

"Don't worry, Jane. We shall find a way to get you back home." Thor said reassuringly to me.

"I've missed you." I blurted out.

Thor laughed and then looked at me fondly before placing a small kiss upon my knuckles.

"I have missed you as well, Jane." Thor said softly.

I stared into his blue eyes moving closer towards his plump lips until a guard came in and interrupted us.

"My lord, the King wishes to speak with you." The guard said before bowing and leaving the room.

Thor sighed and stretched his hand out to me.

"Wait…you want me to come with you?" I asked shocked and a little frightened. Hey, you can't blame me, here I was about to meet his parents who just happened to be godly royalty.

"You have nothing to fear, Jane. I am sure my parents will adore you." Thor said assuaging my fear.

I followed him through the grand halls that left me awe struck with their beauty. This wonderful palace was where Thor grew up, this was his home. Our pace slowed as we came up to large golden doors which were hastily opened by the guards standing present. Upon entering I surveyed the people in the room. I recognized the warriors who had helped Thor against the destroyers, Loki; a stunning woman who I guessed was Thor's mother, and a man with an eye patch upon a golden throne.

"Everyone this is Jane Foster." Thor's voice boomed as he announced me to the room.

"Jane. This is my mother Queen Frigga, my father King Odin, and my brother Loki." Thor spoke as he pointed towards everyone.

Anger boiled in me as I looked upon the man who had basically destroyed Manhattan and I stomped over towards him and slapped him.

"That was for New York!" I said indignantly.

"I like her, she's feisty" Loki said looking towards Thor.

"Behave, brother." Thor said back.

As my anger dissipated I looked around at everyone staring at me in the room shocked at what I had just done. My confidence fled as I began to feel self-conscious. I muttered a quick apology and quickly moved back to Thor's side to hide my face.

* * *

(Loki's POV)

I can't believe that mortal just slapped me! How dare that pathetic mortal slap me, Loki?! As I observed her I noticed she had fire burning in her soul, I would enjoy smothering that flame. It is obvious Thor cares greatly for this mortal as no other woman has succeeded in taming him in the way she has. Yes, I believe I now have the perfect way to gain my revenge against Thor. I will not kill him physically; I will break his spirit by breaking the woman he loves.

"Of course brother, I will be on my best behavior." I said smirking at Thor.

* * *

**Please Review or follow...if you want me to continue!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or anything recognizable from the world of Thor; everything belongs to Marvel.**

Previously:

_(Loki's POV)_

_I can't believe that mortal just slapped me! How dare that pathetic mortal slap me, Loki?! As I observed her I noticed she had fire burning in her soul, I would enjoy smothering that flame. It is obvious Thor cares greatly for this mortal as no other woman has succeeded in taming him in the way she has. Yes, I believe I now have the perfect way to gain my revenge against Thor. I will not kill him physically; I will break his spirit by breaking the woman he loves._

"_Of course brother, I will be on my best behavior." I said smirking at Thor._

* * *

Chapter Two

**(Jane's POV)**

I have been in Asgard for nearly a week and I still haven't had a chance to explore the city. I have been stuck in the palace with Queen Frigga or one of the guards while Thor is off making battle plans. Looking around my room, which could have fit my tiny apartment in it, I noticed that I was unattended.

An idea sprung into my head as I realized there was now no one to tell me to stay in my chambers obediently. I kept quietly to the door and cracked it open to see if there was anyone standing guard outside, there was no one. Excited by my seeming stroke of luck, I took the chance to leave my room and explore.

The corridors were immaculate and well decorated but not overly done, it took my breath away for the second time. For a brief moment I stopped and imagined what it would be like to walk the corridors with Thor every day, but then I remembered the sneer on Odin's face when he saw me. A chill ran down my spine when I thought about Odin, it made me feel inferior; like I didn't belong here or with Thor. Speaking of Thor, I have seen very little of him after the first night. I understand he is busy preparing for a war, but he could at least stop by to say hello.

"Great, just great, you finally found him and he's still feels miles away." Jane muttered to herself quietly as she continued walking down the halls.

Immersed in her thoughts, Jane didn't see the dark figure that clung to the shadows of the corridor steadily getting closer to her. The figure was reaching out to grab Jane when Queen Frigga appeared.

"There you are, Jane. I have been looking for you." Queen Frigga says to me.

I jumped in surprise when I heard Queen Frigga's voice rang through the silent hall.

"Oh, yes…I was just exploring." I say back a little sheepishly.

"It is alright, dear. Have you like what you have seen so far?" Queen Frigga asked me.

"Yes! Everything is lovely, though I have only seen the halls so far." I answered.

"Well, that just won't do. I thought my son had given you a proper tour already, follow me." Queen Frigga said to me as she began walking.

I followed the queen not really sure where she was leading us, but it consisted of a lot of twist and turns. When we finally slowed our brisk pace I noticed that we now stood on a balcony that looked out over all of Asgard. The city was beautiful and gave off hues of sparkling gold and silver.

"I always come here to clear my mind, it has a calming effect. You are welcome here anytime." Queen Frigga said softly to me as she looked out over her kingdom.

"Thank you." I said back still stunned by the view.

"We are not done our tour yet, I still have the gardens and library to show you." Queen Frigga said smiling again all traces of her worried filled as eyes as she looked out over Asgard were gone.

I followed her as she once again picked up her brisk pace and began leading up down another maze of halls before we stopped at and entrance way that lead out of the palace into the garden area.

"Odin dedicated this garden to me for our anniversary one year. He placed a bench near the fountain and a maze in the garden when I wanted fresh air to clear away my thoughts and stresses. I know you believe my husband doesn't like you very much and it may be true, but he will grow fond of you in time. Especially once he sees how happy you make Thor." Queen Frigga tells me as she takes me for a stroll around the garden.

I had though the halls and the view of Asgard were stunning sights, but the garden gave me an entirely different feel. I felt peaceful and calm as I took in the sight of the many different flowers and listened to the stream of the fountain. I was so enthralled with the garden that I was disappointed when Queen Frigga motioned for me to follow her back inside; I made a mental promise to find my way back to the gardens.

Once again I embarked upon the many twist and turns that the corridors of the Asgaridian palace that it could conjure up. This time when our pace slowed I found myself standing before to gorgeous double doors with eccentric designs. The golden doors swung open and revealed an expansive library that held at least four separate levels. I gasped in awe and curiosity at the knowledge the books held within them. Without thinking I made my way over to the nearest bookshelf and found a book on Asgardian history and immediately started reading.

"Well, I can see your right at home so I will be going now. When you're ready to go back to your room tell one of the guards in the hall." Queen Frigga told me chuckling lightly.

I nodded and settled into one of the comfy armchairs to continue my reading.

**(Loki's POV)**

I have been pacing around in my room all day thinking of how sweet the day will be when I am king and have my revenge on all of the imbeciles who dared to look down upon me. I have been a little restless all day after my dear father and brother disregarded my warning that the Dark Elves were bound to attack again. They were convinced that they wouldn't dare attempt such a thing as Asgard was now alerted to the threat they posed, but I knew different.

"They prove everyday how foolish they can…" I said to myself aloud.

I sat down in my armchair and looked around my room. I don't think I could physically handle being cooped up in this room all day, especially after having just been released from my cell only a week ago. I pondered how I could spend my day and then an idea struck me, the Midgardian. Yes, I would see what the mortal was doing with her day. Besides I need to gain her trust and eventually her affections if I want my plan to work.

Smirking, I headed out of my room and down the hall towards the mortals chambers. When I arrived I found that the mortal had vacated her chambers so I begin wondering the halls searching for her. It didn't take me long to find the mortal and I was pleasantly surprised to find her without her usual guardianship.

"I see our resident mortal has gotten restless." I chuckled to myself.

I clung to the shadows of the corridor and hid behind the pillars whenever she looked behind her. The mortal could sense that someone was watching her, but she felt secure in the fact that no harm would come upon her.

I kept a safe distance between us when I noticed that there was another person also following the mortal. At first I dismissed it as a member of the guard being courteous enough to pretend they weren't watching her every move, but then I sensed that the person in the shadows held ill will towards the mortal.

"Well, I can't very well let them kill or kidnap the mortal. She's vital to my future plans." I thought to myself.

I waited for the opportune moment to intervene but my intervention was rendered needless as my mother appeared out of nowhere. I melted back into the shadows unwilling to draw my mother's attention.

I followed them around in the shadows, waiting until my mother left the mortal by her lonesome once more. It took nearly two hours before my mother left the mortal in the solitude of the library.

I watched the mortal for a little longer before I made my presence known.

"Enjoying the book are you, Jane? I myself enjoy good works of literature." I spoke loud enough for her to hear me.

"Ahh! Loki! You scared me!" Jane shrieked as she became aware of my presence. Her body was tense and I could tell she was uncomfortable being alone with me.

"It was not my intention to startle you Jane." I said showing mock remorse.

Jane scrunched her nose up in disbelief, but refused to take her eyes off my person. It was no surprise that she didn't trust me. I mean I did try to kill Thor and then I practically destroyed the Migardian city of Manhattan or something like that.

"I mean you no harm Jane; I was just coming in to browse the library as you." I told while making my way over to the bookshelf.

Jane didn't respond to what I said. Instead she continued to look st me distrustfully and alternated between watching me and contemplating making a run for the door.

"Not thinking of running away are you, Jane?" I smirked.

"N-no…I was just looking around." She stuttered out.

"I am the God of Lies, Jane. Please don't insult me with you obvious and horrid attempt at a lie. You were contemplating running from the door. What's the matter Jane? Do I scare you?" I asked tauntingly as I walked closer towards her and placed my book on the table.

"No you do not scare me! You are nothing but a spoiled and jealous boy, who hates that his older brother got all of the glory!" She shouted in a moment of bravado at me.

I must say the mortal's fiery spirit is quite amusing to me and it almost, almost makes me feel bad about wanting to see it shatter. Then again watching those who were once mighty shatter can be a beautiful sight.

"Ah, there is that fiery spirit I was waiting to see you employ. I must admit that seeing you cowering and looking for the nearest exit was most unbecoming of you." I said to her asked I moved a lock of hair out of her face.

She back away from me and fell back into her armchair as it blocked her escape.

"S-stay away from me!" She shouted.

"Is that what you really want, hmm? Do you wish for me to leave you in peace?" I asked her quietly as I gauged her reaction.

"Yes. I-I want you to leave." She said to me though her fast paced heart beat and her eyes told a different story.

"Are you sure you want me to leave, Jane?" I asked leaning in closer to her.

She refused to answer my question instead choosing to close her eyes and pretend that I wasn't there. I decided to take pity on her and resettled myself in my armchair that sat across from hers. I read my book in silence and listened as she fidgeted uncomfortably. Today had proved to be more fruitful than I intended for it to be. Who would have thought that Thor's precious mortal was enthralled by my very presence? This could be very useful to me in the future.

Time passed quickly as we both became engrossed in our novels and I soon realized dinner time was approaching.

"Would you like me to escort you to your room, Jane?" I asked her once again startling her.

"I am sure I could find my way just fine." She replied stubbornly.

"I have no doubts that at some point you would succeed. However, dinner is vast approaching and you wouldn't want to walk in late would you?" I asked her as I got up and walked towards the double doors.

I had just entered the corridor when I heard her hastily making her way towards me.

"Wait!" She called after me as she was catching up.

I turned towards her and lifted my eyebrow.

"Well, you have decided to join me after all." I said to her as she reached me.

"If you try anything I will tell Thor." She warned me pointedly.

"If you think Thor scares me then you are more foolish than I believed mortal." I snarled at her before collecting myself.

We walked down the corridor and towards her chambers in silence.

"It has been nice spending time with you. We should do it again sometime. After all I was jesting when I said I like you, Jane." I smirked at her.

She shuddered before turning and entering her room. I couldn't tell if her shuddered was out of subconsciously suppressed want or fear.

**(Jane's POV)  
**I leaned my head back against my door to level out my breathing. Sighing, I push myself away from the door and head over to the closet. I am still annoyed with the amount of clothes they saw fit to stock my closet with, I mean who could possibly need so many clothes.

I found a red strapless night gown and some silver heels. I put on some light make-up and did my hair in a simple but elegant up do before putting on the dress and heels. When I was satisfied with my appearance I opened the door and signaled the guard that I was ready. Thor was supposed to be escorting me but for the umpteenth time he had canceled due to other obligations. A part of me wonders if this is what it would be like if we were ever married and ruling over Asgard.

Walking down the corridor with the silent guard my mind began to wonder to Loki and the interaction we had in the library today. He affected me way more than he should have been, I should have been repulsed by his presence. I knew that Loki did not like me; he made it known in how he refers to me as 'the mortal' when he talks to others about me. I guess I should count my blessings that he addresses me directly with my regular name. Still I couldn't help but notice how nice he smelled today.

"You shouldn't be thinking about Thor's brother in that way! You already have Thor! Bad Jane!" I chastised myself.

The guard next to me cleared his throat to get my attention.

"Lady Jane, we have arrived." The guards told me as he held open the door for me.

"Thank you." I said as I walked through the door and to my seat adjacent from Thor.

"Jane! How has your day been?" Thor asks me in a boisterous voice.

"Very well, thank you." I said suppressing a full blown smile.

Dinner was an elegant three course meal and I picked at each course in order to be able to eat a little of everything. When everyone was finished with dinner music started playing and couples slowly started to make their way to the dance floor.

"Would you like to dance, my lady?" Thor offered his hand to me.

"As a matter of fact I would, kind sir." I said laughing.

Thor was a natural dancing and he spun me around the room in wonderful twist and turns, but he never held me close. Thor above all else is a gentlemen and it is something that I like about him, but at times I wish he would lose some semblance of control and show me for a moment that I ignite passion in him like he does to me.

As the song ended I saw Loki tap Thor on the shoulder.

"May I cut in brother?" Loki asked Thor politely. Thor looked to me for permission before handing me over to Loki.

Loki pulled me tight against his chest and began moving to the rhythm of the music. Loki's dancing was so much more possessive than Thor's not once did I feel myself leave the coldness that radiated off his body and I found that despite my best efforts I liked it. There was something about the coldness he emanated that drew me more than the warmth of Thor's embrace.

"Is this what you wanted Jane?" Loki whispered in my ear and I shuddered.

I looked up into his eyes and my breath caught in my throat. I hadn't realized how green his eyes were before. They were more beautiful than Thor's sparkling baby blue ones. The song ended and it snapped me out of my thoughts. Realizing, I had just been thinking of Loki in an inappropriate way I broke away from him and made my way back to my seat.

"I am glad that you are getting along with my brother." Thor said smiling.

I nodded and picked up my goblet of water before fanning my face with my hand. Suddenly, the room had become entirely too congested and I felt the need to be free of all the prying eyes who were staring at me.

"Excuse me." I said hastily as I made my way to the door.

The entire way out of the room I felt eyes boring into me as if they were watching my every move.

I made my way the dining hall out into the gardens for some fresh air. I took my time gazing into the sky and allowing the aroma of the flowers to soothe away my stresses. I had the horrible feeling pooling in my stomach that I wasn't alone. I looked around for a sign that someone was out here with me but I saw no one.

"You are being paranoid Jane. It's probably just the guard." I told myself.

Reassured that I was just being paranoid, I continued my walk around the gardens but the gut feeling kept pestering me. Freaked out, I turned to hurry back inside. I had almost made it to the front steps when someone grabbed me.

"HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME!" I managed to scream before a hand covered my mouth.

My captor turned me to face them and my eyes widened in fear, it was a dark elf.

"I have been waiting for the right time mortal. You were foolish to come out here by yourself." The dark elf laughed cruelly.

I tried to fight back in any way that I could manage, but I only ended up with my arm twisted and slammed against the grass. In the distance I could hear people coming and I wondered if they would make it to me in time, I hoped they would.

The last thing I remembered before blinding pain over took my thoughts was the image blasting the dark elf and then leaning over me and whispering.

"You will be alright." Loki told me before I lost consciousness.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or anything recognizable from the world of Thor; everything belongs to Marvel.**

**A/N: I want to thank everyone who has shown their support for this story. It makes me smile :).**

Previously:

_My captor turned me to face them and my eyes widened in fear, it was a dark elf._

"_I have been waiting for the right time mortal. You were foolish to come out here by yourself." The dark elf laughed cruelly. _

_I tried to fight back in any way that I could manage, but I only ended up with my arm twisted and slammed against the grass. In the distance I could hear people coming and I wondered if they would make it to me in time, I hoped they would._

_The last thing I remembered before blinding pain over took my thoughts was the image blasting the dark elf and then leaning over me and whispering._

"_You will be alright." Loki told me before I lost consciousness._

* * *

Chapter Three

**(Loki's POV)**

I watched her walk out of the room with a small smirk playing on my lips. It would be just like that blubbering oaf to run a girl out of the room. I made my way over to ask Thor what was wrong with his lovely mortal.

"So, brother, do you make a habit of running off your dates now?" I smirked.

"I do not know what has made my Jane run off so. I should go after her." Thor mussed.

"No, no, you are needed in attendance here, I will go look for her. After all my presence will not be missed." I assured him.

"Your presence would be missed brother!" Thor said indignantly. I merely raised my eyebrow at him in a silent challenge for him to tell me someone else besides himself and mother that would miss me.

Thor contemplated the thought for a few moments but in the end he was able to produce no one's name.

I swept out of the hall and began my search to find Jane, no the mortal.

"Since when do you refer to the mortal by her given name?" I chastised myself.

I roamed the corridors looking for her. I checked her chambers and the library; she was nowhere to be found. I was beginning to become frustrated with not being able to find her, so I stopped and collected my thoughts.

"Where could she have gone off to?" I mussed. Then it hit me, she was in the gardens! When she was touring the palace earlier with my mother the gardens had practically enthralled her, it would only make sense that she had found her way back to them.

Another thought hit me as I was making my way towards the gardens.

"She is alone!" I thought remembering the events that had almost come to pass earlier. If she was unsupervised who was to say the person wouldn't try again. Alarmed I picked up my pace and headed hastily towards the gardens.

As I approached the gardens I heard her cry for help and I hoped that she would still be breathing by the time I arrived. I arrived in time to find see the dark elf stab her with a golden dagger and hear Jane scream out in pain. Anger boiled inside me and I saw red momentarily as I crushed the dark elf and watched him disintegrate.

I ran to Jane's side hoping that she was still alive.

"No!" I said as I made my way to her side. "Get up."

She looked at me through half closed eyes and realized that for the moment she was semi-conscious and aware of her surroundings. I sighed in relief, not once did I think about the fact that I should have been happy to see the mortal dying.

"You are going to be alright." I whispered to her as she lost consciousness and went limp in my arms.

I was about to pick her up and rush her to the infirmary when the guards finally decided to appear.

"Step away from Lady Jane, Loki!" They yelled holding out their weapons in my direction. I looked up at them and smirked. Maybe I shouldn't have killed the elf, now I don't have a way to prove my innocence. Sighing, I shook my held and held up my hands in mock surrender.

"What's life without a little unpredictability?" I chuckled to myself.

"We will not tell you again, step away from Lady Jane!" The elder guard yelled.

I stepped away and looked up at them.

"I was only trying to help, sadly I am not the culprit this time." I smirked.

"Keep your hands where we can see them Loki Laufeyson! You are under arrest for the attempted murder of Lady Jane!" The guard shouted as he moved to apprehend me.

I sighed knowing that I would be spending a few days in a cell before she would be well enough to explain to everyone that I was indeed her savior and not the monster that attacked her. I almost snorted at the irony because I was very much a monster.

"No need to be pushy, I will follow." I smirked. I followed them as they marched me back to the glass prison that I had come to despise with a blazing passion. They shoved me inside of the glass cell and removed my bindings as the reestablished the security around the cell to ensure that I would not escape.

The guards turned to leave but before the last one exited he turned around to face me.

"You deserve nothing less than to spend an eternity rotting away in here and even that is too kind a punishment for you. Not even you silver tongue will be able to talk your way out of this one. " He sneered at me. I could not help the mirth that bubbled in the pit of my stomach and before I knew it I was in the throes of full blown laughter. I was only able to gain some semblance of control over myself when the old man was gone from my sight.

I wasn't in my cell long before my mother arrived.

"Please tell me that what they are saying is not true! Did you stab her with the dagger?" My mother asked me.

"No, it was a dark elf. No one will believe me however until they hear it come out of her mouth." I answered.

"Well, you only have yourself to blame for why no one will believe you. You have broken everyone's trust one to many times, my son." She told me.

"I have already apologized to you." I sighed.

"Loki, my son, you could have had everything if you hadn't chosen this path of destruction that you are so keen to travel. If only you would let go of the bitterness that consumes your heart so entirely, my son." She pleaded with me.

"Tell me, mother, would you simply let it go? Would you be alright being a shadow, knowing that you would always be second best?" I asked.

"No, but I would have found a different way to achieve my goals then mindless murder and world domination. You may not have stabbed the girl, but I know you have something planned which involves the girl. I only hope that you see the error in your ways and realize you love her before you do something unforgivable." She told me softly.

"Are you supporting the idea of her with me rather than your precious Thor?" I asked amused.

"I was not saying that. It is obvious that the girl is still in love with Thor but she also cares more for you then she is willing to let on. I just don't want to see you ruin a chance at happiness because you wish to see us pay for past misdeeds against you. We cannot change the past Loki, but we can try to make the future better." She whispered softly pleading with me to understand her and hear her.

I did not show any outward response to what she had just said but my mind was contemplating the implication of her words. After a while she got up to leave but stopped just before she exited the door.

"You should know that the dagger was poisoned and it cursed her into an eternal sleep. The poison grows stronger in her system the longer she is trapped within her mind and eventually it will deteriorate her body after it drains away her life force. The only hope there is for her is that by some miracle she has the will power to escape the confines of her mind." She told me before disappearing.

I clenched my jaw tightly together as the implications of what my mother had just told me began to piece together in my mind. I knew the poison that my mother had just told me of and I wondered why she would torture me with such information.

"Maybe because you are the only one with the power to save her, you can enter dreams after all." I thought to myself.

Yes, I would enter her mind and force her to wake herself from the slumber that she had fallen victim to. I sat up straight and begin to meditate when I heard the door slam open and the sound of thundering steps.

"Thor." I smirked.

"BROTHER! HOW COULD YOU!" Thor's voice boomed rattling the glass cell slightly.

I shifted in my chair to face him and shot him an annoyed look through the glass.

"No need to yell," I chided, "I can hear you quite well without the unnecessary volume. Then again you have always held a flare for dramatics."

"YOU STABBED HER AND NOW THEY SAY IF SHE DOES NOT WAKE SHE WILL DIE! DO YOU HATE ME SO, BROTHER, THAT YOU WOULD TAKE AWAY THE ONLY WOMAN I HAVE EVER TRULY LOVED?" Thor roared in a distraught rage.

"You mean the woman who you have paid absolutely no attention to since she miraculously arrived her?" I asked.

Thor punch the glass which absorbed the energy of his punch and left no trace that it had been hit.

"I will never forgive you for this." Thor promised.

"Calm down, calm down, I did not stab your mortal." I told him.

"Are you jesting brother?" Thor asked calmer.

"Do I sound as if I am jesting?" I asked exasperated.

"You will never see the outside of this cell again if I find that you were indeed her attacker." Thor said.

"Duly noted dear brother of mine; is there anything else you needed from me? Or did you clear your system with your mini temper tantrum?" I asked in mock affection.

Left in peaceful silence at last, I settled back into my chair and begin to mediate as I searched for Jane's mind. It took me some time but eventually I was able to connect with her. I found myself in a dark entrance way with a wooden door standing in front of me. I stepped forward and opened the door to an even darker room. Looking around, I found the younger version of Jane curled up in a corner with tear stains on her cheeks.

I stepped towards her slowly and paused when her hazel eyes snapped up at me and narrowed distrustfully.

"Who are you?" She demanded.

"I mean you no harm; I am here to help you." I told her taking another step forward. I tried to give her a comforting smile which failed miserably as I am sure it resembled more of a malicious smirk.

"Who are you?" She demanded again.

"I am Loki." I told her.

"What do you want with me? Have you come to tease me as well?" She asked.

I raised my eyebrow at the sheer bluntness she was displaying. I had only seen a slither of this when Jane had slapped me. She was usually soft spoken, so very much different from the little girl I saw before me.

"I am not here to tease you. Why would you think I was here to tease you?" I asked.

"Everyone does. They make fun of me because I have no mommy and my dad is never around because he is always working. They also make fun of me because I am smart." She sniffled.

"Well then, they are all fools. Knowledge is the key to power after all." I told her.

"Really?" She asked uncertainty.

"Of course."

I had managed to get close enough to her so that she was only an arm's length away. I had not expected for her to launch herself at me.

"Why did you say you were trying to help me?" She asked curiously.

"Because your older self is trapped in an eternal sleep from which only she can wake herself from. If you don't wake up you will die." I told her.

She didn't respond but her grip around my neck tightened.

"You are really cold." She mumbled as she buried her face deeper into my neck.

I was momentarily shocked by her reaction as people usually recoiled at the sheer coldness of my skin, but she was enjoying the coldness that I radiated.

"It seems you are an enigma Jane Foster." I thought to myself.

"I don't want to leave." She pleaded.

"You want to stay in a dark room forever?" I questioned. The scenery changed the moment I asked the question and I found us in a meadow by a small pond. Jane was now dressed in a simple white dress and her brown hair shined in the sunlight.

"I don't want you to go away. You are my only friend, the only one who understands how I feel." She pleaded with me.

"What makes you think that?" I asked.

"I can see it in your eyes." She said shrugging her shoulders like it was obvious.

"You will die if you do not wake up." I reminded her.

She spun around to look at me again with her large hazel eyes.

"Do you promise you won't leave me?" She asked.

"I will not leave for as long as you wish to have me near." I found myself saying before I could fully comprehend the words that had just come out of my mouth.

She skipped over to my and placed a gentle kiss on my cheek before backing away. I closed my eyes and touched the warm spot on my cheek that her kiss had left behind. I opened my eyes long enough to see the older version of Jane smiling at me before the dream world faded.

* * *

**(Jane's POV)**

I jumped up disoriented and looked around at my surroundings. I was in the infirmary again.

"You are a danger magnet. Why can you ever not just avoid trouble? Is it virtually impossible for me to achieve?" I thought to myself.

Looking around the room, I realized that there were no healers present in the room. If I hurried I could slip away quickly and avoid spending a week in this place. I went to get off of the bed when I felt a strong wave of dizziness overcome me and I fell back onto my place in the bed.

"Well, it looks like I will be here for a while." I thought.

I sat upon the bed pondering how I ended up in the infirmary again in the first place. The events of the previous night's events came flooding back into the forefront of my mind. There had been a grand feast and lots of dancing. I had danced with Loki and enjoyed it.

I remembered the coolness that radiated off of his skin and I remember wanting to pull him closer to my persons. Then I remembered fleeing the hall in favor of some solitude in order to collect my thoughts. The feeling of the sense of dread that I had felt resurfaced again as I remembered the dark elf appearing out of nowhere and my screams for help before he stabbed me. The pain was virtually blinding and I had felt as if my insides had been scorched away.

"Lesson learned, go nowhere by yourself." I told myself resolutely.

The most shocking recollection was remembering that Loki was the one who had saved me from the horrible creature. My thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of a healer.

"Lady Jane, you are awake." Clovis smiled at me.

"Yes, I am and I feel wonderful." I lied hoping she would fall for it and let me out of this place. I hated infirmaries.

"Well let me check you vitals and if you turn out to be fine then I will let you go." Clovis assured me.

I tried to sit up but once again the dizziness and now nausea were too much to bear.

"I thought you said you were feeling better." Clovis asked raising an eyebrow.

I shrugged my shoulders sheepishly at her and tried to put on my best angelically innocent face, though I am sure it held no effect. Clovis would hold me captive in the infirmary for at least a week.

"You are not ready to leave the infirmary yet." Clovis told me sternly leaving no room for argument.

"Can you at least find Thor for me please?" I asked politely.

"Yes, I will inform the prince of your awakening." Clovis said as she turned to leave.

Ten minutes passed and Thor came bounding through the infirmary door.

"Jane, are you well? Nothing like this shall happen again, I assure you." Thor promised.

I looked at him amused and slightly exasperated.

"I am fine, but according to Clovis I am not ready to leave the infirmary. However, I may feel better if I received a kiss." I said smiling at him.

Thor's crystal blue eyes sparkled with laughter as he leaned down to kiss me. As always the kiss didn't last too long and he pulled back before he lost control of himself. I tried desperately to push away the unwanted feeling that I got every time he did that. After all, I cannot be angry at him for his gentlemanly ways.

"I am glad that you are safe." Thor told me after a few moments of silence.

I smiled back at him and grasped his hand for good measure; it was good to be in his presence again even if I had to almost die in order for it to happen.

"You have Loki to thank for my survival. If it hadn't been for him, I am sure the dark elf would have killed me." I told Thor.

It did not take me long to notice the alarm and immense sadness that appeared on Thor's face after I mentioned Loki had saved me.

"Loki saved you?" Thor asked skeptically.

"Yes. He heard my screams for help and killed the dark elf when he saw it stab me." I told him.

"I have to fix a grevious mistake, I will return to you shortly." Thor said distantly as he turned to walk out of the infirmary. I sat on my bed confused for a long while until I saw Clovis again.

"Where is Loki?" I asked curiously.

"He was imprisoned when you were found with a dagger in your chest and he leaning over your body." Clovis said.

"IMPRISONED?!" I shouted horrified.

"Yes? He was you attacker was he not?" Clovis asked confused.

"NO, HE WAS NOT MY ATTACKER!" I shouted.

"Well, I guess that explains the troubled looks on the prince's face and the emergency council meeting that has just been called to order." Clovis mussed.

"They will release him, right?" I asked.

"I do not see why they wouldn't, especially since you claim that he is not you attacker." Clovis assured me.

The anger I felt on Loki's behalf was still brewing inside me as I could not fathom how they just locked him away, surely he told them that he was innocent. A nagging voice in the back of my mind reminded me that they would have never believed him even if he did claim his innocence.

I sat silently ignoring further attempt by Clovis to a hold a conversation as I waited for Thor to come back to the infirmary.

It was two hours before Thor returned and my anger had yet to abate.

"You locked him away?!" I accused.

"We thought that he was your attacker! They found him crouching over you!" Thor defended.

"It occurred to no one that maybe he was checking to see if I was breathing?!" I asked irrediculously.

Thor shifted uncomfortably under my gaze as he thought of a proper response.

"Like I said Jane, we thought he had attacked you. Given his recent transgressions you have to see where it was a plausible assumption." Thor sighed.

"And he didn't tell you that he was innocent?" I asked.

"He did." Thor said.

"You and I both know Loki is the first to admit when he causes mischief or mayhem, I don't think he'd deny he was my murder if he was. He would want to see you hurt, but he was savior." I said.

"You speak as if you know my brother and you do not." Thor said in an almost petulant tone.

"Do you know him?" I challenged.

The more rational part of my brain was wondering why I was going through such great lengths to defend a man who had mercilessly killed thousands of people and nearly wiped Manhattan off the map of the United States. However, I still felt like he deserved recognition for the act of kindness he was responsible for. I truly believe that Loki is nothing more than an angry kid on the inside who hated being stuck in his brother's shadow and not loved enough by the man who claimed to be his father.

Another thing that had been eating at me was the sneaking suspicion that Loki had something to do with my ability to wake up. I hadn't thought that I would ever be able to wake up from the endless abyss that I had fallen into. Yet, moments before I woke up I remember a familiar voice that sound so very much like Loki.

"I will not leave for as long as you wish me near." The voice had promised me.

"Can you bring Loki to me?" I asked Thor suddenly.

"Yes." Thor said looking shocked.

Fifteen minutes later, Loki stood before me silently waiting for me to say something. I opened and closed my mouth a few times as I tried to find the right words to say to him. I found that my breath had caught in my throat and I found myself at a complete temporary loss for words.

He walked around my bed and settled himself in a chair adjacent from me and continued to wait patiently for me to say something to him. He was beautiful, there was no denying that. Once again his green eyes drew me in and I felt myself slipping farther and farther down a spiral that I had tried so hard to avoid.

"Stop it! Stop it now! You have Thor who loved you very much and wants to spend an eternity with you. Loki is a monster, he would never return your feelings anyway." I mentally chided myself like a five year old.

Loki quirked an eyebrow at me and smirked knowingly before he finally opened his mouth to speak.

"You called?" He asked as he leaned closer. I shrived when I realized how close our faces were and that all it would take was a slight movement from me for our lips to touch. In that moment I wanted to know so desperately what it would be like to kiss him.

"Yes, I wanted to thank you for saving me." I told him.

"I see." He said never taking his eyes off of mine.

"Loki?" I questioned wondering what was running through his mind. In the next moment his cool lips were on mine and I felt myself consumed with a burning passion that I had never felt with Thor. Loki's kiss was possessive like he was trying to impart his ownership over me and it only served to drive me crazy as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

He pulled back not to long after and the look in his eyes sent another round of shivers down my spine.

"You should be careful Jane. I do not like to share." Loki said before leaving me in the infirmary alone.

* * *

**Please Review!**


End file.
